1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner and in particular to a scanner with increased element clearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional scanner 10, in which a flat cable 12 is disposed in the center of a housing 13. When scanner module 11 moves, flat cable 12 is stretched or bent with movement thereof. When flat cable 12 is bent, it can contact and possibly damage a transparent plate (not shown) above scanner module 11.
FIG. 1b shows another conventional scanner 20, in which a flat cable 22 is disposed on a structure 24 of the housing 23. When scanner module 21 moves, flat cable 22 is stretched or bent, and, when bent, may lodge between scanner module 21 and housing 23, restricting motion of scanner module 21.